Power source of computers—the power supply is always the most important factor regarding the quality of the computer to be stable or not. Those engaged in the power supply correlated design manufacture and even common users are quite clear that the electrical power system of the existing power supply is differentiated into a host electrical power system and a normal electrical power system. The host electrical power system refers to the power supply, after a computer is switched on, used to transform alternating current to direct current output to provide the appropriate amount of driving power needed by the computer and its auxiliary devices. While the normal electrical power system is used when the computer is switched off, the power supply still transforms alternating current to direct current in order to provide lower power output with low voltage and low electric current for electrically coupling to a remote ON/OFF as well as those devices used to start the computer such as the motherboard inside the computer.
The comprehensive survey shows that computer is already universalized and there is even more than one computer in a general family. But limits to the hasten narrow space in modern living environment, most users have to put their computers in their bedroom. Although the normal electrical power system continues to operate and generate electricity, according to the user, electricity certainly will not have any utilization apart from providing power for the next start of the computer. The electricity provided by the normal electrical power system is then wasted. Since modern people are more and more fastidious in interior design, therefore, the appearance of the computer will always be decorated with an additional LED decoration lamp. But when the computer is shut down, those beautiful decorations have to be eliminated too, and thus reduce its overall economic efficiency.